


Dean finds out

by AnjyaRodgers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Happy Dean, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjyaRodgers/pseuds/AnjyaRodgers





	Dean finds out

“Dean, I-…” you start as you swing the door open to your motel room. He’s facing Castiel, with glistening eyes. Both their heads turn in your direction and you feel like something just took a punch to your stomach. Castiel scurries out from the room, closing the door after him leaving Dean and you alone. Staring at a safe distant away from each other you look down to Dean’s hands as he awkwardly put them in his jeans pockets, looking away from you. You make your way over to one of the two beds in the room and you slowly sit down, looking down to the floor. “So…” you drag the word out, not liking the silence between you two.

“So…” Dean says making you look up, only to meet his eyes staring back at you.  
“What did Castiel have to say?” you ask carefully, trying not to sound guilty.  
“The usual” He says shrugging it off. He scratches the back of head, looking at you like he’s trying to make a hard decision.  
He hurriedly walks up in front of you and he holds his hand out for you to take. You slide your hand in his without taking your eyes away from his.  
He slowly helps you up, wrapping his other hand around your waist and you look down to his chest. He lets go of your hand and he lifts your chin up.  
You place a hand on his bicep, to the arm around your waist, and the other one you place against his chest.   
You quickly look to his lips before you look into his eyes. Stop that! You think to yourself, and Dean’s eyes flicker with lust. You lean up, and Dean leans down to meet you lips.  
The feeling of his soft plum lips against yours makes your knees weak. His hand travels to the back of your neck and he fists his hand in your hair, pressing you closer to him.  
That’s exactly what got you into this mess in the first place! The voice screams in your head, making you push away from Dean. He furrows his eyebrows at you, reaching his arms up in a try to touch you again. You take a step back and his arms fall to his sides.  
“What’s wrong?” he asks worried in the only way Dean can be worried. You take a deep and shaky breath before you look up into his eyes.  
“I’m pregnant” you breathe out. His eyes soften and his mouth slightly opens, losing his breath. He takes a deep breath as his eyes waters over. He pulls you in for a hug as he kisses the side of your face. He pulls you away at arms length and he looks at you with a smile on his face.  
“Are you sure?” he asks uncertain but the smile never leaving his face.  
“Yes” You say, unable to help the smile spreading across your lips. He pulls you back in, but this time he draws you in to give you a kiss that’s mirroring all his love he has for you…


End file.
